


just kiss

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Gabriel doesn’t like watching the one he loves put himself in danger. So, he’s going to do something about it.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	just kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this in the middle of class today at like 8:15 , but excuse any mistakes- i can’t proofread it just yet 
> 
> enjoy !! <3

“Damnit, Sam! Everytime!” A familiar voice rumbles throughout the bunker, causing Sam to jump away from his computer in surprise. Dean was out at a bar with Castiel, so he wasn’t expecting the sudden yell from whoever it was speaking. 

His bedroom door swings open and in marches Gabriel, his eyes full of anger and shoulders tense. “Gabriel--“ Sam begins, before the archangel quickly interrupts him. 

“Don’t you dare ‘ Gabriel’ me, you idiotic human. Shit, how many fucking times do you have to die before you realize that you have to take care of  yourself , too?!” Gabriel hisses, his chest visibly moving up and down due to his heavy breathing. 

Sam glares at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, “What the hell are you talking about? Of course I take care of myself,” He argues.

“You- really?” Gabriel bursts out into laughter, though sarcasm is dripping off of it. “How so?” He narrows his eyes at Sam, eyes shining and golden. Shivers run down Sam’s spine and he has to hold himself back from doing a full body shiver.

“Well for starters, I do everything a human has to do to take care of themselves. Showering, eating, exercising; though you wouldn’t really understand- you’re not an ‘idiotic human’,” He retorts, shrugging sassily and turning back to his computer. 

“Thank dad I’m not, because that’s not what I meant, jackass. I meant that you can’t keep bottling shit in; holding in all of your emotions and shit. It’s not good for you!” Gabriel rambles, his rage growing in his eyes. “And then, shit like  that happens- all because you don’t know how to fucking talk and speak up when you’re feeling a certain way!” 

Sam’s face goes cold at the mention of what happened on the hunt they just returned from. Everything was going well, right up until a couple of demons attacked him from the back and threatened him with torture and grief. From there, Sam just broke down, sobbing his ass off as the demons beat him to the ground and left him bloody and bruised. It had went on for awhile before Gabriel had arrived with the most pissed off look anyone had ever seen, smiting the demons before healing Sam and zapping him back home to the bunker. 

“I survived didn’t I? It’s fine,” Sam growls. His eyebrows furrow at the sight of Gabriel clenching his fists tightly. 

“You survived because of me. If I wasn’t there, those demons would’ve beat you to death and left your corpse on the ground to rot. So I suggest you watch your tone with me, kiddo,” The archangel’s voice drops an octave, his dangerous tone intimidating Sam a great amount. 

If Sam wasn’t so in love with Gabriel, he’d stand and get himself ready for a fight. 

But this was Gabriel, so all he did was lean back in his chair and huff softly. “I’ve survived plenty of other hunts without you, I don’t need you.” 

“Yes, but you didn’t break down crying during those ‘plenty of other hunts’, now did you?“ Gabriel grumbles. 

Sam slams his laptop closed. 

“Okay so what’s your point?! You want me to control myself during hunts?! You want me to talk to someone about my feelings?!” Sam was practically shaking in anger, his jaw tensing as he stood up to stand face to face with the archangel in front of him. “Oh well, trust me Gabe, I’ve tried. And neither of them worked so stay the hell out of it!” 

It’s silent for a good five seconds before the room begins to shake and Gabriel’s eyes begin to glow, making Sam remember just  _ who _ and  _ what _ Gabriel was. He was an archangel, the most powerful thing in existence besides God himself. 

“Stay out of it? You want me to _stay out of it_?” 

“Gabriel please--” 

“Listen to me. I can wipe you off the face of this earth, wipe you from everyone’s memories, wipe you from every speck of data this world has on you in an instant. I think you’ve forgotten just who you’re talking to,” Gabriel’s voice is deep, deeper than Sam’s ever heard it before and his eyes are glowing golden. The archangel allows a portion of his true voice to seep through into his rant, causing Sam’s ears to ring slightly. “I care about you, Sam. And I don’t care about a lot of people. Not many have the honor of being loved by an ancient archangel.  So I suggest you be grateful .” 

It’s so noiseless in the room, you could probably hear a feather drop from a mile away. Gabriel is glaring down at Sam even though he’s shorter, his angry yet terrifyingly calm face sort of softening into one of concern when he sees the tears running down Sam’s face. 

“You love me?” Is all Sam says, his voice hushed and eyes wide. 

Gabriel tenses. 

“You really really love me?” Sam asks again, leaning forward slightly and blinking to let more of the water fall from his eyes. 

“Sam,” Gabriel sighs, his tense posture changing to a slouch. “Yes. I really really love you. Sometimes I just wanna whisk you away to Bora Bora and kiss you breathlessly in the ocean, but then there are times like these; you almost get dangerously hurt and I worry for your safety and emotions,” He informs quickly, his hand slowly slipping into Sam’s and stroking his thumb against the skin of Sam’s palm. 

“I love you too,” Sam sobs, choking on his own voice as he leans in to kiss the archangel. But, however, Gabriel flinches away and bites his lip. 

“Sam, you don’t have to pretend if you know you don’t feel that way about--” 

“I said I love you and I meant it.” 

And then, their lips collided in a heavy and passionate kiss, hands roaming as their tongues worked. Gabriel shoves Sam up against the nearest wall, pressing their bodies together and gripping at Sam’s hips. 

It’s like that for a while. Gabriel forgets all about his existence, all about life, and all about earth when he kisses Sam. When he kisses Sam, it’s _just_ Sam. 

They eventually end up on Sam’s bed, Gabriel hovering over Sam and kissing him so softly- to the point where Sam can only moan and run a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “Why didn’t you tell me you loved me earlier?” Sam whispers between kisses, voice breathless and hushed. 

“Didn’t-“ Gabriel continues kissing Sam, trying to mumble the words on the Winchester’s lips. “think you wanted to hear it,” He finishes. Sam pulls away from Gabriel’s sugary lips, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Are you crazy? Of course that’s what I wanted to hear. It’s what I _needed_ to hear.” 

Gabriel smiles warmly, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Sam breathes, eyes slowly looking from Gabriel’s eyes to his lips; and to his eyes again. “I love you,” He says. 

Gabriel dives down and kisses him again, arms wrapping around Sam’s entire upper body. They would talk about Sam’s problem of putting himself in danger later. 

Right now they’d just kiss.


End file.
